


Бровастая гора или Бал-маскарад

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Переодевания [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, PWP, Slash, romantica - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>продолжения приключений извращенцев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бровастая гора или Бал-маскарад

Артур и не думал, что отделается так просто после последней выходки с афродизиаком – но брат и не думал возмущаться или мстить. Он поворчал немного по поводу того, что Кёркленд переборщил, но, в общем и целом, в тот день расстались довольно мило.

Потом они созвонились и даже сходили на свидание. Наверное, это был второй худший день в жизни Артура Кёркленда, связанный с Америкой – потому что все прошло до такой степени неловко и странно, что впору было вешаться. Казалось, будто это не они уже два раза занимались просто потрясающим сексом – страны стеснялись друг друга, словно подростки-девственники. Альфред вообще же словно потух – куда делись его извечный энтузиазм и оптимизм? Он даже не пытался прикоснуться к Артуру, словно понимая, что брат вряд ли позволит такой произвол.

И поэтому больше никаких посягательств на Кёркленда он не делал – и даже практически перестал общаться после того неудачного свидания.  
Даже Рождество Артур провел один. Он, непонятно про что думая, купил подарок. Даже запасся ненавистным кофе – а потом, после полуночи, разозлился. С какой это стати он вздыхает по этому несносному мальчишке? Это же бред какой-то!

Но правда была в том, что Англии стало скучно… Раньше возле него всегда был некий раздражающий фактор в виде Альфреда, недавно Америка насобачился еще и на секс брата разводить, а потом вдруг все прекратилось.

Даже на Рождество – тихий, семейный праздник, Артур остался один. Шотландия, загадочно ухмыльнувшись, отбыл восвояси – после его ухода Кёркленд обнаружил у себя пропажу значительной суммы денег, и за это Скотту еще влетит. Ирландия и Уэльс отбыли к Австралии в гости – Артура же как-то и не подумал никто пригласить, вот и сидел злющий английский джентльмен дома, тихо сатанея от безделья, пока к нему не заглянул Франциск.

Бонфуа появился, как всегда, без приглашения, принес с собой аромат свежесрезанных роз и – приглашение. Страны устраивали на Новый год бал-маскарад, куда приглашены были все. Ну, возможно, кроме Силенда, который, во-первых, слишком мал, а во-вторых, вроде как и не страна.

Маскарад, вот оно! Арти холодно поблагодарил лягушатника и с силой выпнул его за дверь – ибо Бонфуа уже начал раздеваться, а Англия не хотел повторения того ужаса, что был перед Олимпиадой.

 

Наверное, в большой клуб «Совятня» пришли все страны. Яркие костюмы, среди которых было и несколько национальных – хотя Франциск особо предупреждал, чтобы такого не было. Артур прошел внутрь, протянув приглашение охраннику. Тот быстро его просмотрел и пропустил Англию внутрь, где тот сразу же наткнулся на Франциска, весело болтающим с… Артур затруднился сказать, кто стоял рядом, но Франции точно нужно сходить к психологу.

Нежно-лазурное платье, словно вышедшее из времени Короля-Солнца, дополнялось пышным париком и веером со страусиными перьями. С Бонфуа действительно было что-то не так, раз он вырядился в женские тряпки – но даже и в таком виде его легко было узнать.

Кёркленд, пока его не узнали, натянул козырек форменной шляпы на глаза и прошмыгнул дальше. Он найдет Альфреда и убедительно докажет непонятливому мальчишке, что не стоит сбегать от брата! Пока что Джонс на глаза не попадался – но от Артура уже шарахнулся Нидерланды, который явно принимал что-то запрещенное, и Дания, пряча странного вида бутылку.

Ну да, он постарался, подбирая себе костюм – раз уж Альфред фанатеет от подобных штучек, так почему бы и нет?

Америки пока видно не было, хотя Артур с особым усердием высматривал в толпе костюмы супергероев – потому что нет сомнения, в кого сегодня нарядится Альфред, нежно и трепетно обожающий свои потрепанные комиксы.

Страны в своих разноцветных костюмах постоянно двигались, сбивая Кёркленда с толку и мешая найти младшего брата. Он уже начинал сердиться, когда в толпе мелькнул Альфред. В своем обычном наряде. Что за?.. Он разве не Супермен или Бэтмен сегодня?

Артур змеей скользнул поближе к брату, бесцеремонно расталкивая страны. Сегодня все пройдет по его сценарию – пару дней назад он уже побывал здесь, изучая местность, и сейчас у него был план.

Джонс аж подпрыгнул, когда его запястья сковал металл, а странно знакомый голос с холодом произнес:

\- Алфред Ф. Джонс? Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас в суде. Вам будет предоставлен бесплатный защитник в случае, если у вас нет своего адвоката.

\- Подождите! – Альфред завертел головой, явно не понимая, что происходит. Страны шарахнулись от него, как от чумного. – В чем меня обвиняют?

Артур потянул за наручники, заставляя Альфреда идти за собой. Как же хорошо, что он догадался натянуть козырек форменной фуражки на глаза! Растерянный Альф даже не понял, кто перед ним стоит!

Вообще, на этот случай он думал использовать магию, но тем интереснее, ведь так? Да и если Альфред поймет, кто перед ним, то вряд ли станет сопротивляться. Поэтому Кёркленд остановился и поднял глаза на брата. Пораженный Джонс замер на секунду, окидывая Англию взглядом и практически мгновенно прекращая сопротивление.

Узкие черные брюки, прекрасно подчеркивающие стройность Артура, белая рубашка со знаками отличия и неожиданно коротким рукавом – Англия за столь короткий срок смог найти только летний вариант формы. Да и так явно лучше выглядело. Довершали образ излюбленные перчатки Артура, фуражка, и пояс с кучей полицейских прибамбасов.

\- Ты… Ты специально нашел эти шмотки и пошел сюда? – тихо спросил Америка, кусая губы. Артур выглядел великолепно, вот только зачем? Альфред еще в прошлый раз решил, что хватит с него.

\- Я искал тебя, – так же тихо усмехнулся Артур и потащил Америку подальше от толпы стран, в незаметный пустынный коридорчик. Он озаботился и ключами в своей вылазке.

\- Ты что делаешь? – охнул Джонс, когда его втолкнули в довольно тесную для них двоих комнатушку. По всему – подсобка, хотя ведра, швабры и прочее Англия частично убрал, просто чтобы они не мешали двигаться.

\- Я и не думал, что тебе нравятся столь неожиданные места, - признал Америка, оглядываясь. Но здесь было тихо, даже был свет – и Артур прижимался к нему так тесно…

Джонс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить возбуждение. Ведь он решил, что все, хватит с него подобных недоотношений. Видимо, до Артура эту мысль еще только предстоит донести…

\- Англия, я не хочу!

Низкий, хриплый смех. Кёркленд дернул за короткую цепь наручников, улыбаясь.

\- У тебя нет выбора, Альфред, - горячий, влажный язык проходит по шее, Артур коротко кусает брата, наслаждаясь вскриком, - Ты ведь хочешь меня трахнуть?

\- Что? – секунду Джонс таращится на брата, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Артур сам, добровольно, предлагает себя? Да быть такого не может!

Но вот он, стоит рядом, бесстыдно усмехаясь, и зубами стягивает с ладоней перчатки.

\- Ты ведь позволишь мне?.. – он опускается на колени, ничуть не заботясь о костюме, и расстегивает брату брюки. Альфред закрывает глаза. Он умер и попал в рай, иного объяснения и быть не может. Руки, скованные наручниками, немедленно опускаются на голову Артура, отбрасывают прочь головной убор и зарываются пальцами в светлые волосы.

Теплое дыхание на гладкой головке ощущается почти мучительно, хочется влаги и мягкости. Америка чуть подает бедра вперед, в нетерпении проводя членом по губам брата, тот усмехается.

\- Ты спешишь куда-то?

Альфред с силой сжимает пальцы на светлых волосах, заставляя Артура зашипеть от боли. Это предупреждение и предложение одновременно.

Артур с усмешкой наклоняется, медленно погружая саму лишь головку в рот и придерживая брата за дернувшиеся бедра – Америка явно вознамерился сразу же вогнать до основания. 

Артур медленно, неторопливо движется, изматывая Альфреда – но вообще, ему нравится. Брат так мило выглядит в своем беспомощно-возбужденном состоянии. Колени Джонса дрожат, чуть ли не подгибаются от особенно точных движений Кёркленда и, стоит лишь опустить взгляд на светлую макушку, что равномерно движется, как Америка еле успевает подавить стон. Трахнуть Артура – он ведь давно хотел этого, не так ли?  
Но зачем Англия решил отдаться ему? Сейчас эти мысли немного позволяют отвлечься и растянуть удовольствие. Зачем? 

Ловкие пальцы немного приспускают брюки Альфреда и нежно сжимают яички. Артур на несколько секунд отрывается от своего занятия и бросает взгляд на брата.

Губы у Кёркленда сейчас ярко-красные и припухшие. Англия на коленях выглядит до того развратно, что Альфу хочется лишь увидеть, как его сперма будет выглядеть на этих соблазнительных губах и поэтому он снова зарывается пальцами в волосы брата, побуждая продолжить начатое. Артур не противится, лишь с усмешкой склоняется снова, медленно погружая блестящий от его слюны член себе в рот и языком выталкивая его обратно, сильно скользя по чувствительной головке. Когда он бросает взгляд на Джонса, не прекращая своего занятия, Америка совершенно неожиданно кончает, с тихим вскриком, жмурясь и кусая губы.

Артур старается проглотить все, но просто не успевает. Америка со странно нежной улыбкой наблюдает, как брат спешно вытирает губы, быстро облизывая кончики пальцев, чтобы не упустить ни капли, чтобы не остаться запачканным. Так зачем же Артур делает это для него? Да, у них был просто охренительный секс, но только поэтому?

Америка улыбается и разворачивается лицом к стене. Цепь от наручников коротко звякает, стена приятно холодит разгоряченную щеку.  
\- Альфред?

Кёркленд не понимает. Ведь он готов был, ведь собирался сделать это! Всего лишь отдаться Джонсу, это не так уж и сложно. Но тот сам подставляется, не желая брать предложенное.

\- Альфред, что ты делаешь? – теплое тело прижимается к нему, вжимая в стену, и Америка кусает губы.  
\- Возьми меня.

Глупый мальчишка! Англия невольно улыбается – неужели у него все получилось? Стоило лишь немного сыграть на чувствах брата – и вот, пожалуйста. Хотя он даже слегка разочарован – немного, потому что не ожидал, что Америка так быстро сдастся. Дурацкий комплекс героя.

\- Уверен? Я предлагаю лишь один раз, - он не может отказаться еще немного подразнить брата. Альфред коротко вздыхает, взвешивает все и кивает.

\- Думаю, у меня еще будет возможность насладиться твоим телом.

Короткий, ехидный смешок и в Джонса протискиваются скользкие пальцы.

\- Какой плохой мальчик…

\- Офицер, неужели сейчас преступников наказывают именно таааак? – Америка стонет и прогибается в пояснице, открываясь еще больше. Пальцы беспомощно царапают стену, когда Англия растягивает его особенно резко, почти на грани боли.

\- Только самых закоренелых, - Артур едва сдерживает смешок. Какого же извращенца он воспитал – да и сам ему под стать.

\- Тогда я буду самым… - Альф захлебывается стоном, когда брат толкается внутрь, тут же сжимая ладонью его начинающий подниматься член, - Самым опасным преступником, ооооо!

\- Тогда мне придется почаще тебя наказывать, - Артур ускоряется, буквально вбиваясь в Америку и заставляя его бессильно распластываться по стене. Такой Альфред ему больше нравится, это определенно.

Джонс кончает первым, не выдерживая безумно сладкого трения внутри, Артур через несколько толчков тоже излился в желанное тело. После, поднимая Джонса и поправляя на нем одежду – потому что сам Америка совершенно обессилел, с дурацкой улыбкой на лице он цеплялся за Артура и старался его поцеловать. Вся эта возня вызывала в Кёркленде лишь легкое раздражение, но он уже смирился, что им с Альфредом не суждено испытать нормальные отношения. Да и переодевания эти… Кстати!

\- Альфред, а чего это ты без костюма?

Америка с фирменной белоснежной улыбкой попытался принять позу Героя №1, что вышло, прямо скажем, кривовато, учитывая, чем они тут недавно занимались.

\- Я – Супергерой!

\- Ты без костюма! – возмутился Артур. Альфред хитро улыбнулся.

\- Но ведь все супергерои в обычной жизни носят обычную одежду, не так ли?

Англия несколько секунд таращился на брата, пытаясь понять ход его мыслей. Вроде даже получилось, но все равно оставалось одно несоответствие.

\- Ты ж любишь переодеваться! Так чего сейчас так не сделал?

Теперь пришла очередь Джонса попытаться проследить ход изворотливой английской мысли.

\- Это ты любишь переодевания, извращенец! Я не фанат подобного!

Англия и Америка несколько секунд ошалело смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь осознать. А кто и когда, собственно, решил, что его брат – извращенец? 

После, когда они тихо улизнули из клуба и отправились бродить по заснеженным улицам, они еще долго хохотали над этим фактом.

\- Но, если по правде, я бы не отказался посмотреть на тебя в школьной форме, - улыбаясь, сообщил Артур.

\- Строгий учитель? Неплохо, - Америка задумался, - а еще я хочу, чтобы меня трахнул Супермен. Ай, Арти, ты чего? Больно же! Спасиииите, хулиганы насилуююют!...


End file.
